Naruto in modern Japan
by jeanelle
Summary: What will happen to these ninjas when they move from Konoha to modern trendy Japan? Will the succeed in their mission? Will they survive in the modern world? Will missions be easier? includes special episodes w rubbish missions
1. Chapter 1 A sad target

**A/N here's my second fic! My first one had just started not along ago and it is at :****http/http/ anyway I don't know Japanese so I'll just use when really necessary. Hope you guys support me and review to make it better!**

"Are you sure it's ok?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Sakura-chan! We will be fine!" the blonde young man laughed.

"But we'd better be careful. Naruto, I hope you wont screw this up again!" Sasuke remarked.

"Are you guys ready?" A man in a mask walked in and asked.

"All ready, Kakashi-sensei!" the trio shouted.

The four of them were going on a new mission, to assassinate the heir of a big company. To do that, they had to sneak into the boy's high school, Mirukai High School.

"Good morning class, today, we have three new students with us. They are Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto."

"Ohayo gazaimasu! My name is Sakura."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you! Let's be friends and have fun everyday!" Naruto was excited as usual

"…" Sasuke remain silent

RING RING RING RING!

It was finally recess time and everybody was eager to rush into the canteen.

"Hello. I am Keitaro. Nice to meet you. Let me show you around the school." The boy smiled and led the way

He was the target.

"Keitaro-sama! Good luck for your match later on! Keitaro-sama! I'll always support you!" a group of girls shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, I have a soccer match later, that's why they are trying to encourage me."

"Hey you are so popular!" Naruto laughed

Throughout the first few days, Keitaro treated the three of them with warm hospitality. He was friendly and sweet. Apart from that, they also researched a little of him. He was the captain of the soccer team and was one of the top students in school, little wonder, that he was so popular. He was really charismatic. After everything, he's also very wealthy but he never showed off. Just that… his grandfather insisted that he have bodyguards with him. The squad had already easily identified them, the three classmates sitting around him. They might be young, but they were well-trained.

"That is the important data that we have gathered. If we want to assassinate him, we'll have to take care of the three first." Sasuke reasoned.

"But we are good friends aren't we, perhaps he won't be so defensive against us! Remember the first day, he took us around and the bodyguards aren't with him." Naruto said

"But we still got to be careful so as not to get caught. Besides, it is not as if the bodyguards will ever be careless." Sakura warned

But the bodyguards was not the only problem. The whole school supported Keitaro, he was really popular. That made Sasuke worried. What if the naïve Sakura and Naruto get attracted to him? Naruto had been saying that the mission might not be difficult as he was friendly, and Sakura although, supported Sasuke, can't hide the friendliness she had been showing to Keitaro.

But they were ready to strike. Everyday, the trio looked for a moment to kill him.

"Hey Keitaro-kun! I have some biscuits here! Want to have some?" Sakura took out a little lunchbox and offered

"Arigato, this looks nice Sa…"

"Sakura-san. Do you mind letting me eat a piece too?" a boy asked

"But Sakura-chan did not offer it to you!" Naruto said.

"Erm… But there doesn't look like there is enough does it?" Sakura tried to think of an excuse to prevent the bodyguard to spoil their plan of poisoning Keitaro.

"It's ok. I'll treat you to lunch later." Keitaro said to the boy.

Just when Keitaro was about to eat the biscuit, a soccer ball flew over and knocked the biscuit of his hands.

"Nani? I thought we aren't supposed to play in the class?" Keitaro asked. It was another of his body guard, in panic to protect him.

No matter where Keitaro went, the bodyguards always followed. They inspected everything he consumed, checked on all his friends and checked through all the gifts he received.

Keitaro was rather irritated, but decided to be nice to everyone. One night, he called up Sakura to chat.

"Hey, sorry about the biscuits and stuff today. Did they do anything to you?"

"No. Why? Can I ask you something? Are they your good friends? They seem to follow wherever you go."

"They are my bodyguards."

"Why do you need bodyguards? Are you in danger or something?"

"My brother wants to have the entire inheritance to himself. We are blood brothers who grew up together, but he always seemed to hate me, because grandpa dotes on me more, and now wants to give me his inheritance."

"Oh that is so sad. Are you scared?"

"No. Death is nothing to me. I just don't want grandpa to be sad. He wont allow brother to do something like that. Sakura, I want friends and family. I don't want a broken family who only talks about business. I want to be carefree, to be able to go out and play after school, not being followed around. I want to have freedom. Now I might even have to give up soccer if I have to take over the business."

"Don't you have practice tomorrow? Let's sneak out and have fun!"

Keitaro agreed and the Sakura did a thumbs up to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura waited for Keitaro while Sasuke and Naruto hid themselves, ready for back up.

Sakura and Keitaro had a whole day of fun.

"Sakura. Thank you so much. This is the first day I came out without them."

"I'm very happy too. Come, have a drink. Fruit punch, I did it myself."

Keitaro was about to drink it when a kunai was thrown towards the bottle. It dropped on the floor and spilled.

Sakura stood up and scanned the surroundings for the enemies.

Another few bodyguards appeared and attacked Sakura.

"Just how many bodyguards does he have!" she thought

"Keitaro-sama! She is a ninja! Look at how well she fight! I think she's here to harm you. Stop accepting food from her! That is what girls are best at." One of them explained

"I've had enough. Grandpa is dead now. I don't want this kind of fighting anymore. I just want to live like a normal teenager. Leave the business to brother." He cried

The unexpected happened. He dashed in front of Sakura and two knives pierced right through his heart, one by Sakura, one accidentally by his bodyguards.

Sakura was stunned

"Sakura. They had suspected you long ago. I chose not to believe it. I don't care about the inheritance. I also don't mind getting killed, at least, the few hours with you had been enjoyable… I like you, Sakura." he said his last words and closed his eyes

All the bodyguards were badly injured. The squad left the school as they had completed their mission, but none of them felt satisfied. Sakura had killed a person who trusted her. Such a charismatic leader, died in the hands of the people he thought were friends, instigated by a guy he thought was a kin.

A/N How was it! Review pleasss! Haha. Another mission on next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 christmas special

"New mission! Sakura-chan! Sasuke! We have a new mission!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

The three youngsters then walked to meet their sensei.

"As you know, Christmas is around the corner, and thus I need you guys to do this." The jounin with his face almost fully covered said.

"Santa… Claus?" the team asked in disbelief as they found themselves staring at 3 bright red suits.

"Yeah. I need you to act as modern Santas and give out presents to everyone!"

"Hokage-sama gave this order?" Sakura asked. The girl had got to know the Hokage better after learning from her for so long. (Lets remember this part and forget the part about Sasuke going to Orochimaru.)

"Yeah. We can be paid quite a sum, ya know?" Kakashi smiled.

Sigh…

"What the heck!" Sasuke grunted.

"This is cute, isnt it? Sakura-chan!"

"It makes me look fat…" the pink hair girl complained.

Then the three of them then went around to distribute gifts.

"Santa Claus is coming to town!" Naruto sang as he slipped through his friend's chimney into his living room, only to be greeted with a friendly lick by Akamaru.

"Santa Claus?" Kiba asked in bewilderment.

"A present for you, Kiba!"

"Ah Thanks but… Santa?" Kiba mumbled

"I am Santa, no doubt! Here's some food for you, Akamaru!"

"Arf arf!"

"You say he's Naruto?" Kiba stared at the Santa Claus before him and asked.

"I'm not Naruto! I'm Santa! I'm off! Bye!" Naruto dashed for the gate and knocked hard on the glass door that he failed to see.

Kiba was quite sure that his idiotic friend had came to visit.

Meanwhile, Sasuke lugged the heavy bag of gifts and strolled to his destination. He had wanted to exchange with the others but Kakashi insisted that he should not be picky about missions, Naruto refused to help no matter what, and Sakura was… trying to look less fat in the red suit.

Ding dong.

"Coming!" the long silver-haired (or is it white?) girl came to open the door and gasped at the sight, "Santa Claus?"

"Merry Christmas." Sasuke gave her the beautiful dress and said.

"I knew there was Santa in this world! And his voice sounds like Sasuke-kun!" the girl laughed. "Ah this dress is soooo beautiful! I would wear it to a party one day if Sasuke-kun asks me!"

Sasuke turned and left, before she could recognize him and pester him further.

Sakura, after dolling up, was sent to the Hyuuga's place.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan!" she smiled sweetly.

"Neji-niisan! Come and see! Santa Claus is here!"

The genius stared at him/her and twitched his eyebrows.

"There can't be Santa. It's just a fictional character." He said and activated his Byakugan.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Eh! You could tell? Actually I'm on a mission. Got to go, bye!"

A/N Please don't care about whether the Byakugan can be used for this kind of things…

Then she continued to another friend's place.

The door opened and there stood two guys in green, having the same hairstyle.

"Gai-sensei! Santa! Will you please give presents to Sakura-chan too? She will be very happy to see it!" the younger one jumped

"Good! Youngsters, get your presents and have a merry Christmas!" Gai-sensei cooed.

Later on, Naruto reached a big house. It does look abit freaky and run-down.

Naruto felt his heart race as he approached the door. His hand shivered, but pressed the doorbell nonetheless. The door creaked open slowly. He had never been to any haunted house and of course did not believe any of the stories, but this house is indeed abit scary.

"GO AWAY!" a manly voice shouted.

Naruto felt himself choke on sand. He fell backwards and felt really terrible.

"Gaa…ra! Stop it!" he tried to shout.

He then used his Kage Bunshin Non Jutsu (Shadow replication) to fight back.

A huge gust of wind blew away all the sand and his replicas.

"Why are you throwing your temper at a stranger?" the lady scolded.

Cough cough!

"Are you ok? Santa?" Temari asked.

"I just didn't expect it. Hey Gaara! You can't be that violent!" Naruto stopped as he saw Gaara's cold stare. Apparently, the siblings have had a quarrel.

Naruto quickly left three gifts and scurried away.

Then he saw a familiar figure. It was a fat boy carrying a bag of potato chips.

"Chouji! Its me!" he shouted.

"Santa Claus? I want food! Lots of food! I want Korean Barbeque! The shop is closed today! I want ice-cream too! And chocolates! And buns! And everything!"

"Hey, its me, Naruto!" he said and realized he was supposed to act as Santa.

"Naruto? Why are you dressed in this?"

"On a mission."

Before he knew it, Chouji had finished all the edibles inside Naruto's big bag of gifts.

As for Sasuke, he wondered around on the streets. This kind of missions were simply too stupid. All three of them felt the same way. But Sakura was kind to accept it, and Naruto changed his mind after realizing that he can play pranks on others.

"Sasuke." A deep and familiar voice said.

Sasuke turned and saw a man that he would really hate to see on a Christmas night, Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi!" he shouted as he dashed over, Chidori in hand.

Itachi dodged the attack and gave Sasuke a kick in the face. They then fought for a good half an hour, when Itachi decided to end it all.

He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. (Kaleidoscope Sharingan if I'm not wrong. The one with illusionary technique)

Sasuke then saw scenes of the days when all of them were still happy together at home. Itachi was still a good brother, little Sasuke was still young and playful.

Tears gathered up in his eyes.

"Itachi, why…" Sasuke wiped his tears and asked.

"I know nothing can bring us back to what we were. I know you want to kill me. But I wont hesitate to kill you, when you actually have the ability to fight on par with me."

Itachi left his little brother alone and strolled into the dark and lonely street.

The young boy sat on the snow-covered floor and cried. Everytime he sees that man, he would have the urge to kill him. But time and again, he had failed. Why, why did that man have to come and disrupt a supposed-to-be-happy Christmas? Nobody realized, not even Itachi himself, realized that all he wanted, is to see Sasuke.

Kakashi hid himself away from others and read his book (Flirting Paradise of course) secretly, leaving the mission to the young ones.

Then all three of them reported back.

Anime veins popped up on everybody's faces.

"You! You were supposed to distribute gifts! Why did you finish all the food!"

"It wasn't me! It was Chouji!"

"And why did you get into a fight!"

"…"

"Sakura! You are supposed to dress up as Santa! You vain girl!"

"But Sensei! At least we did our jobs!"

A/N a very meaningless chapter… anyway, reviews!


End file.
